It's Berserk In Vale
by 400roc
Summary: The World of Berserk and The World of Remnant are one in the e horrors of Guts past and the Brand are now Shrouded by tales of Hunters and Grimm-The Horror of the Shade just beneath the surface. Now this uncaring slaughterer of beasts must teach children to fight their fellow human beings, while combating his own fate. ADOPTED From NeutralPanda123


Chapter 1

 **A/N: Attention:**

 **My story, "It's Berserk in Vale" has been adopted.**

 **The story will now be made by author, 400roc.**

 **I give him/her full consent to use the beginning chapters as a base to start as the base for the new edition, and move on from wherever.**

 **So, yeah the stories in my hands now, the first two chapters won't be much different, The first arcs will have little berserk like elements and focus more on RWBY-but more will be integrated as the story goes on,-Hope you enjoy!**

 _Narrator: I'm Skull Knight, I could talk about depressing shit all day and you'll love it._

 _Internal Monologue/Thoughts: 'Self Explanatory'_

 **Demon/Anything Spooky: BOOOO!**

Chapter One: Arrival of the Students

 _When Guts was growing up, he knew nothing but battle. Son of a Mercenary, and child of corpse- He slew his first man when he was thrown into war the age of 15. He had witnessed horrors that most men would have soiled themselves in if they were in that same situation, and survived._

 _Gambino was the closest thing to farther figure he had, and his closest thing to a mom died from the plague prior –Life's only been a prison of wrath and tears to him- even when he found hope it was ripped away. Now as a grown man how looks at the tales of hunters and huntress, about the existence of magical powder, or what people simply called 'Dust', and he, in lack of better terms, "did not give two shits". He believed that fighting was for warriors not wannabe heroes- for people who had tasted the blood of their enemies and comrades all the same- and did so with a smile._

 _So as he was in the breakroom with his fellow teachers, the huge hunk of raw iron called the Dragon Slayer sheathed on his back-even now Schierke' speaks about the growing od she could feel oozing off of it-yet he could not help but wonder "why the hell I'm even here", maybe he felt guilty for all the lives he took, maybe he wants to make sure the students wouldn't go through the same suffering he had, and why did he even accepts the offer. He was newly employed, and therefore would be teaching the thing only he and a few other survivors were proficient in. Killing. Death. Not against the so called beasts of this world, but against fellow humans –he referred to faunas and humans as the same -if they can have children with one another –then in the end they were no different._

 _Guts has never taught a single person in his entire life, maybe he should just demonstrate –watch and learn as they say- because in the end either two things happened._

 _They Learn….Or They'll Die._

 _But when thing was for certain-If the headmaster was serious about these kids survival, then he shouldn't have made this an elective class._

 _Ruby Rose was a young girl at the ripe age of 15 who had pale skin with red/black hair and silver eyes. Standing at a height of 5 feet and 2 inches, she was a little short for her age. Her current outfit was a long black and red battle-skirt with a long red cape and black stockings. In all honesty she looked straight out of a fairytale._

 _Beacon accepted students 17 and older into the academy –most have finished combat school- yet there are some special cases-Rose in particular being one of them._

 _Like most new meat –Ahem I mean student- she and several others were being airlifted students to a school for killing monsters. She's a prodigy, a select few get such an opportunity-so why is she still nervous?_

 _'Okay, I can do this, normal knees, normal knees...'_ She continued repeating the line, like a mantra in her head, so focused that she didn't realize her buxom blonde of a sister sneak up behind her and grab her shoulder.

 _"AHHHHHHH!"_ She shouted as everyone in the vicinity began to stare at them.

 _The older sister in question was, in no other words, a bombshell. Yang Xiao Long was a young woman at the age of 17 who had a body most grown woman would be jealous of. With a bust measuring at D-cup that only seemed to sag the slightest bit because of gravity, with a perky and sizable derriere. She had every absolute reason to flaunt what she wanted._

 _Although her last name might not be Rose-Just like the flower-She has thorns._

 _The outfit was befitting of her excited and free attitude. She currently wore a dark brown short sleeved vest over a yellow shirt that seemed to have a black ball of flames over the left breast, and black biker shorts held up by a dark brown belt, and a long orange scarf rapped around her neck. She had curly, long blonde hair and lilac eyes that could hypnotize even the purest of men._

 _Hmm. Straight out of a Fairytale well._

"Oh, I'm so glad my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang had shouted, squeezing the life out of Ruby with one of her hugs.

"Pweashe shtop." Ruby managed to mutter out.

"But I'm so proud of you!" She said, stretching out the last word.

"Really, sis, it was nothing." Ruby said, feeling a little embarrassed of her sister's actions.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think your bee's knees!" Yang said, still excited for her sister.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, I don't want to be anybody's knees! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." Ruby huffed out to her older sister.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang questioned Ruby.

"Of course I'm excited, it's just that I got moved ahead 2 years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything..." Ruby said, feeling more nervous than ever.

"But you are special." Yang said, rapping her arm around her shoulder to console her.

 _It was a kind gesture, but it didn't help…much._

 _Just as they finished speaking, the television came on along with a lame ass anchorwomen, broadcasting the Dust robbery that Ruby had stopped, summarizing the whole event, revealing that the man who was responsible them was still in hiding._

 _As the news broadcaster passed the story on to another unimportant anchorperson, the same blonde woman that rescued Ruby appeared as a hologram._

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

 _Fucking seriously_ _….._

 _Almost immediately, the hologram of the woman gave an answer._

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh." Yang said sheepishly as her sister gave a light chuckle at her.

As Ruby looked out the window behind her, she had seen her old school.

"Hey Yang, look, you can see Signal from here!" She mentioned to her sister.

"Huh, guess home isn't so far away after all..." She said as a boy who had a slight green tint attempted run past only to then stumble and throw up a little on Yang's boot.

"Ew, Yang, you have vomit on your shoe!" Ruby said as she recoiled away from her dear sister in digust.

"Ew, ew, ew, EW, EW, EW!" Yang shouted as she spotted the tiny bit of vomit the now labelled "vomit boy" had left behind.

"Ugh, Yang, get away from me!" Ruby promptly dashed to safety.

Yes, this going to be a very eventful school year.

 **Jaune Arc**

'My life is a joke' I thought as I hunched over a garbage can-being the only male child of a family of hunters is great...superficially that is- Unfortunately for someone like myself, I'm a fuckup: could swing a sword, couldn't block an attack, can barely hold my stomach on a Bullhead, and couldn't kill a Grimm to save my own life.

Then Why was I here you might ask?

Well at first I had a dream, as a Kid I wanted to grow up and be just like dad, grandpa, big sis, and my family was happy to oblige….well at first.

Years Ago

"Dad are we going out to train again?" Asked a young boy jumping up and down with youth tp his father, his excitement was palpable, but his father on the hand couldn't feel it and looked down with a blank stare a simply said….

"Another time Son", the boy seemed to falter a bit, but decided to inquire upon his dad's malonic attitude.

"Dad, why another time?" Innocent as it may sound from a 13 year old, the question held my gravity to the old man.

"I SAID NO" the Old man shouted back and the blonde haired boy scurried off, at the time the young mind attributed the sour response to a bad mood or that he was merely bothered by something important…..The Boy was right-in a way.

Present

' _Sometimes I wonder how long they've lost faith in me-yet it matter little to me now. At first it was a dream to be a hero, but now it's seems more of a selfish act of spite and desire to prove them wrong, to show I'm not a failure: I waste of space, I thing to be discarded, Trash that missed the bin-slowly attracting maggots and grubs- the only things that see value in it. Ironically is was within the supposed scum and bugs of the world that he acquired the papers need to get him here. Funny in a Way metaphorical…'_

BLUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH

"Ew, Yang, you have vomit on your shoe!" Ruby said as she recoiled away from her dear sister in digust.

"Ew, ew, ew, EW, EW, EW!" Yang shouted as she spotted the tiny bit of vomit the now labelled "vomit boy" had left behind.

"Ugh, Yang, get away from me!" Ruby promptly dashed to safety.

' _Between you and me…I think that life telling me stop whining and get on with it…All this monolouging sounds stupid anyway'_

Yeah dude, your building up way to much teenage angst as it is. Why talk about spout on and on and on, and on, about how your family screwed when you could literally use that flashback earlier to show the readers the shit that sucks about your life. I'd rather read it see it, then read you saying happened to you and why it's so sad.

"That's a good point, I not really that angsty I'm" I asked.

NO…Well your life sucks, but your positive, keep doing that, you're good at it, and all this brooding isn't good for you. Trust me, my "Friend" Guts does this all the time, but even he smiles every once in a while.

"Thanks, you're a real help! What's your name?" A smile begins to grace my face. I made it this far with what I got, the skin off my back, the grit of my teeth and a little luck- no need for all these frowns.

I'm P…..The Nar….I'm Nobody!

"What! Come on you can't be nobody that's impossible…" I cut my sentence short on account of two things.

One, I was talking out loud to apparently nothing, which like everything else that has occurred today has not resulted in my favor, now I have a bunch of potentially fellow classmates staring at me as if I do not belong on a Bullhead to Beacon, but in a strait jacket on route to a mental hospital.

Two, there's this strange dust in the air, and I think for about the last ten minutes my motion sickness has stopped, well technically that's two thi…

BLURRRRRRRRRRGH

I forgo my original train of thought as I rush to the nearest trash and fill the empty bag with my stomach contents.

' _This is not my day at all, but this was never supposed to smooth sailing, that's why the mighty Jaune Arc planned, I snagged that elective class "Interpersonal Combat", surprisingly its almost has empty in signed up applicants-guess if your trained to fight Grimm, then handling a person should be easy. Knowing my luck this class is probably gonna suck, but hey! '_

"The roughest waters, breed the mightiest sailors" I expertly deduce…before once again throwing up.

Chapter 1 End

 **A/N: So what do you guys think of the style of the first chapter. I may get rid of the Narrator- to positive for a Berserk Crossover. And for my Followers, everything will be update a lot this summer. It's going to be GREAT!**

 **P.S Thank you Panda for Being so Patient with me.**


End file.
